livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kepli Stormborn (GlassEye)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Shaman Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Low Landellian, Halfling, Celestial Deity: Stormlords; plus lesser Stormkin & spirits First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (7 pts) +2 Race CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 Race Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (0) + Toughness (3) (Shaman 1) AC: 13 = + DEX (1) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = 1 (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = 1 (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = 1 (2) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30 ft Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Shortspear: Attack: +1 = (0) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2, Special: P; 20 ft range (thrown) Sling: Attack: +1 = (0) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: x2, Special: B; 50 ft range Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Type: Outsider (native) Size: Medium? Speed: 30 ft Favored Class: Shaman (Favored option taken) Celestial Resistance: Resist 5 to acid, cold, & electricity Skilled: +2 Diplomacy & Perception Daylight (Sp): Daylight 1/day as a spell-like ability (CL = class level) Darkvision: 60 ft Class Features Shaman • Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, light & medium armor. • Spells: Must prepare from Shaman spell list. Must commune with spirit animal for 1 hour each morning to regain spells. • Orisons: Prepares select orisons and casts without expending. • Spirit (Su): Forms a bond with Nature (lesser Stormkin). •• Storm burst (Su): Standard Action: cause swirling wind and rain around one creature within 30 feet. Target treats foes as if they have concealment (20% miss); 1 round + 1 per 4 levels (1 round currently). 6/day • Spirit Animal (Ex): Bonds with spirit animal (Seagull, as raven) • Spirit Magic: Can spontaneously cast one spell of each level from Spirit Magic list of available spirits. •• Nature: Charm Animal (1st) Feats • Toughness (1st lv): +3 hp, +1 per HD over 3 Traits • Capable - Perception (General): +1 to Perception and Perception is a class skill. • Focused Mind (Magic): +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (4) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Shaman 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 1 +3 Spirit Animal Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 9 1 3 3 +2 Race Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 3 +0 Heal 3 0 * 3 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 10 1 3 3 +3 Race/Trait Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 3 +0 Ride 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 3 0 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 7 1 3 3 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) Shaman Spells Concentration checks = +6 level (1) + Wis (3) + Trait (2) Orisons (DC 13)= At will • Daze • Detect Magic • Guidance |-|Level 01 (DC 14)= 1/day + 1 (Wis) • Cure Light Wounds • Sleep Spirit Magic 1/day • Charm Animal Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Shortspear (Melee) 1 gp 3 lb Sling (Ranged) - gp - lb Bullets (10) .1 gp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Iron pot .8 gp 4 lb Soap .01 gp .5 lb Trail rations (5 days) 2.5 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Mess kit .2 gp 1 lb (includes plate, bowl, cup, knife, fork, & spoon all carved of wood) Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Flint/Steel 1 gp - lb Spell component pouch 5 gp 2 lb = Totals: 24.71 gp 47 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp earned on first adventure: +0 gp Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -24.71 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 125.29 gp Spirit Animal: Scuttle SEAGULL (as raven), Tiny animal Init: +2; Senses: low-light vision; Perception: +6 STATISTICS Str 2, Dex 15, Con 8, Int 6, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk: +0; CMB: +0; CMD: 6 DEFENSE AC: 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +2 size, +1 natural) HP: 06 (1/2 Kepli) Fort: +1 (Scuttle's Base is 2) Ref: +4 (Scuttle's Base is 2) Will: +4 (Kepli's Base is 2) OFFENSE Speed: 10 ft., fly 40 ft. (average) Melee: bite +4 (1d3–4) Space: 2 1/2 ft.; Reach: 0 ft. Feats: Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Finesse Skills: Fly +6 (02 + Scuttle's 1 Rank & CS) Perception +9 (05 + Kepli's 1 Rank & CS) Survival +3 (02 + Kepli's 1 Rank) Familiars treat Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Perception, Stealth, and Swim as class skills. SPECIAL ABILITIES * Spirit Animal: Scuttle appears feral but in peak physical form. Can move through undergrowth or natural difficult terrain at normal speed without suffering damage or impairment. Can ignore penalty on Fly checks for winds up to windstorm strength. * Kepli gains a +3 bonus on Appraise * Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. * Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. * Share Spells: The master may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A master may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (native outsider). * Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 83 years Height: 5 ft 2 in Weight: 100 lbs Hair Color: Dark brown Eye Color: Sky blue/fog grey, depending on mood Skin Color: darkly tanned Appearance: Kepli is short and thin and her skin is a rich brown made darker by exposure to the sun. Loose curls are piled atop her head, ostensibly to keep them out of her way while working but she hasn't worked the fishing boats of her adopted parents, where it was a necessity, for years. Full lips and natural beauty draw the eye though those with keen perceptions can see the coarseness of her hands with numerous small scars from working the fishing industry and her wind-chapped cheeks. These only serve to enhance the aura of vitality about her. She also has a small seagull tattoo on her left shoulder. Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1